Missing
by Neko D. Hikaru
Summary: Es el principio de año, cuando todos los paises tienen un corto tiempo para relajarse de asuntos politicos. Inglaterra decide hacer una pequeña visita a Japón, pero nunca llega. ¿Dónde está él?. T por violencia


**Dedicado a X-SweetNicotine-X, por la idea inspiradora, y a Yuriy Hiwatari, por su apoyo a mi idea =D. Situado en algún momento en el presente, para evitar algunos conflictos con la trama. No esta basado en sucesos históricos, pero se hacen menciones, como la de la alianza anglo-japonesa, o la situación actual de Grecia. **

**Summary: Es el principio de año, cuando todos los paises tienen un corto tiempo para relajarse de asuntos politicos. Inglaterra decide hacer una pequeña visita a Japón, pero nunca llega. ¿Dónde está él?.**

Tres de enero. La niebla se cernía sobre las calles de Londres esa mañana (y probablemente al día siguiente, y al siguiente a ese). Los edificios a lo lejos se desdibujaban, como si la ciudad entera fuera un dibujo a carbonilla, y alguien hubiese pasado los dedos por el fondo. En la calle Baker street, un hombre salía de la casa rotulada como 221B, vestido con un largo abrigo verde.

Observó hacia el cielo, tan gris como el resto de la mañana, y pensó en la belleza de la ciudad. Era algo deprimente, de todos modos le gustaba. Bueno, después de todo, era parte de su personalidad. Londres era parte de él. Parte del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte. Su nombre completo era bastante largo.

Caminó por las calles vacías, pasando el pub al que asistía, como si fuera un ritual, todos los 3 de julio y en donde vivía hasta la intoxicación etílica. Era el dueño de dicho lugar el que lo llevaba a casa cada vez. Patrick, que siempre vestía algo verde, en una especie de alusión irónica a su nombre, tenía una extraña relación con aquél singular jóven llamado Arthur Kirkland, que solía empezar a murmurar incoherencias sobre América cuando se emborrachaba.

Suspiró al pensar en América, Estados Unidos de América, en realidad, aunque todos le llamaban América, para abreviar las cosas. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que América es un continente también, se preguntó si los otros paises de América no se sentían ofendidos con ese apelativo. Tal vez debería preguntarle a Canadá.

Finalmente, Arthur llegó a su destino, una cafetería donde desayunaba cada vez que se sentía muy perezoso como para hacer su propia comida y se sentó a esperar el servicio. Dicho lugar estaba muy cerca de un hospital y en ese momento estaba lleno de pacientes y trabajadores. No le quedaba otra opción que esperar.

A los diez minutos, una jovencita que nunca había visto antes en ese lugar se presentó frente a él, sacándolo del pozo de pensamientos y recuerdos deprimentes que estaba teniendo sobre su colonia. Se sobresaltó ligeramente y miró a la jovencita. Unos limpios ojos negros le devolvieron la mirada.

-Buenos días, señorita. Nunca la había visto en este lugar, ¿es usted nueva?-

Ella frunció el ceño durante un momento y luego respondió –Sí, empecé hoy-

Una ligera sonrisa se posó en la cara del caballero al escuchar ese acento. Y de hecho, los rasgos de la chica concordaban con los de un japonés. Iba a preguntarle algo, pero decidió no hacerlo, temiendo ofender a la chica. Simplemente pidió su desayuno y se quedó pensando en la tierra del sol naciente.

Las guerras subsecuentes a su alianza habían terminado por separarlos, y en 1923, la alianza se había roto oficialmente. Si los anteriores pensamientos sobre América le habían deprimido, Recordar su efímera amistad con la otra isla, hizo que tocara fondo del todo.

Cuando dio el último sorbo a su té, ya estaba decidido. Dejó el pago y una propina bastante abundante en la mesa, y se levantó sin más.

Horas más tarde, y hecho un manojo de nervios, Inglaterra salía de su casa de nuevo, vestido con traje color verde oscuro. Estaba tan intranquilo que chocó con la persona que acababa de llegar a su puerta.

-L'Angleterre, vine a…-

-Lo siento, Francia- Interrumpió el aludido- no puedo en este momento. Francia levantó una ceja y lo miró detenidamente, mientras impedía que se escabullera, acorralándolo contra la puerta de su propia casa con una sonrisita traviesa.

-¿A dónde vas tan elegante, mi querido L'Angleterre?. Voy a ponerme celoso de esa persona.- Francia notó como el otro se sonrojaba y fruncía el ceño.-

-A Japón, ¿¡y a ti qué te importa!- Lo empujó y se escapó. Francia se quedó en la puerta, viendo como salía corriendo y se pasó la mano por la melena, con una sonrisa triste. Ese tipo era tan difícil con las relaciones… Solo esperaba que Japón no lo rechazara. Por mucho que se esforzara en negarlo, era bastante sensible.

Francia Recordaba ese momento mientras pensaba profundamente, más hundido en su mente, que en la realidad de la situación del momento. Abrió un ojo y observó la reunión informal que había convocado América para tratar el tema de la _desaparición_ de Inglaterra.

Se habían dado cuenta alrededor de una semana después. Al no poder localizarlo en su casa, ni usando el celular, América había llamado a Francia, que a su vez había llamado a Japón. El oriental se había sorprendido mucho al recibir aquella llamada, ya que no había tenido ninguna visita de Inglaterra.

La atestada sala era un desastre total. Argentina tenía los pies sobre la mesa, sonriendo para sí muy cómodo con la situación, mientras que Chile era un manojo de nervios e insultos para su país vecino por no preocuparse. O eso creía Francis. La verdad es que no entendía mucho lo que se decían esos dos.

Japón, sentado al lado de Grecia, se veía algo abatido y culpable. El impasible Heracles estaba pálido como un fantasma, presa de una tos incesante que apenas le permitía respirar. Probablemente también tendría fiebre. La crisis económica causaba estragos en su cuerpo. España estaba en situaciones parecidas, sin embargo, Antonio se veía tan enérgico como siempre. Intentaba calmar a Italia del Sur, que chillaba que no quería estar allí por el idiota cejas-gruesas. América daba un interminable discurso sobre cómo salvaría a Inglaterra y sería el heroe, y nadie parecía estar haciendo nada productivo.

-¡BASTA!- El fuerte grito de Alemania silenció a todos, como pasaba a veces cuando se pasaban de la raya.- Esta reunión no va a ningún lado, ¡sera mejor que cada país investigue por su cuenta el paradero de Inglaterra!.-

Y diciendo eso, el hombre se levantó, tirando la silla, y se marchó bufando de exasperación. Todos los paises fueron saliendo lentamente. Japón se levantó último, y esperó que los demás salieran, para no terminar aglomerado con un montón de naciones en el pequeño pasillo. Cuando finalmente salió, se vio inmediatamente empujado contra la pared. América lo sostenía de los brazos con una fuerza tal que parecía querer triturarle los huesos. Apretó los dientes y miró a su captor levantando el mentón, a pesar de que el golpe le había cortado la respiración.

-¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Dónde tienes a Inglaterra?-

-América-san, le dije que no tengo idea del paradero de Inglaterra-san.- la mano de América se movió a su cuello, enmudeciendo inmediatamente sus réplicas. Tenía demasiada fuerza.

Tan súbitamente como él mismo había empujado al país del sol naciente, América fue empujado contra la pared opuesta del pasillo. Japón cayó al suelo de la sorpresa. Grecia estaba a su izquierda, y Turquía a su derecha. El demacrado Grecia le ofreció su mano, y tiró de él para levantarlo. Por otro lado, Turquía estaba soltando un torrente de palabras en su idioma, que de seguro no eran muy agradables. Finalmente, los dos países hicieron que América se marchara ofendido.

Japón miraba fijamente el techo de su habitación, acostado en el futón en el que solía dormir. No habían llegado a nada en esa reunión y América-san lo había acusado abiertamente de ser el responsable de la desaparición de Inglaterra. Pronto el resto de los paises pensarían lo mismo –con la posible excepción de Grecia y Turquía-, por que aparentemente se dirigía hacia ahí antes de desaparecer. Y ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿secuestrarlo y tenerlo escondido en su casa?. Se sonrojó ante la idea y escondió la cara bajo las mantas. La verdad era que estaba muy preocupado por el paradero de su antiguo amigo. Habían terminado ignorándose el uno al otro, de una manera un poco incómoda, después de que la alianza se rompiera, Japón había terminado con el eje, y la guerra había culminado de manera terrible. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y empezó a pensar en problemas económicos actuales, intentando alejar sus pensamientos de la muerte y la destrucción que se habían provocado por esos años

Japón se fue hundiendo en las tinieblas del sueño con la preocupación anclada en su corazón.

Sentía un fuerte peso en el pecho, que hacía que le costara respirar. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, y escuchaba un murmullo. Se concentró ello, aun demasiado somnoliento, y escuchó.

-Yuki-Onna lo tiene. Yuki-onna se lo llevó. ¡Tienes que ayudarlo!-

Era la voz de una niña. Entreabrió los ojos somnoliento, para encontrar la imagen de una joven, con pelo negro y corto, que lo miraba concentradamente, sentada en su pecho. Se despabiló de golpe, sentándose bruscamente, con el corazón agitado.

La chica no estaba allí. No había nadie allí. Japón se quedó paralizado por el shock un momento, pero después recordó lo que la chica estaba diciendo.

-¿Sería un fantasma?-

Yuki-Onna, o la dama de las nieves. Recordaba vagamente que la había visto algunas veces, pero había dejado de hacerlo hacía siglos. Había pasado a tomarla como una leyenda o una fantasía de su infancia. Pero ahora todo le parecía tan real. Cuando se iba a levantar para pensar mejor las cosas y buscar información en Internet sobre Yuki-Onna y los fantasmas vio algo que hizo que su pulso se acelerara más que cuando vio al fantasma sobre su pecho. Un mechón de cabello rubio apagado atrapado en un trocito de escarcha, que se derretía lentamente al calor de su habitación.

El oriental se levantó, tomó su abrigo, su Katana, y salió de la casa en medio de la helada.

-¡Inglaterra-san! ¡Inglaterra-san!- El pequeño hombre llamaba insistentemente bajo la ventisca a su compañero desaparecido. Ya tenía una corona de nieve en la cabeza, pero no le importaba en ese momento. No quería pensar en las leyendas que decían que quienes se encontraban a Yuki-Onna eran congelados por su aliento o beso helados. Y los que tenían más suerte vivían unos años casados con ella, hasta que los mataba de manera violenta. La dama de las nieves, hermosa y mortal, tanto como la nieve misma.

Se aferraba nerviosamente a su katana mientras se internaba cada vez más en la ventisca de nieve que provenía de la montaña. Recordaba vagamente dónde se suponía que estaba el refugio de aquella mujer, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de que sus recuerdos fueran correctos. Y en la carrera contra el tiempo, había salido muy atrasado ¡una maldita semana atrasado!.

-¡Yuki-Onna, de la cara y deje en paz a mi amigo!- gritó, descargando su preocupación. No esperaba realmente que Yuki-Onna apareciese en frente de sus ojos. Inglaterra-san estaba justo atrás de él, parado con la vista perdida en la nada. No se veía nada bien, pensó el chico. Ni siquiera parecía reconocerlo. No temblaba, apenas se movía. Miró hacia arriba, para enfrentar a la alta mujer que tenía a su amigo prisionero.

Ella era el ser más bello que había visto nunca. Tenía unos larguisimos cabellos negros como la tormenta, y unos ojos de igual color. Su piel era tan pálida como la nieve y se confundía con el paisaje y el elaborado kimono blanco que portaba.

Se quedó mirándola, paralizado ante la belleza de aquel espectro, pero luego parpadeó y desenfundo la espada, listo para luchar.

-Veo que me haz olvidado, Kiku. Antes solías pasar tiempo conmigo.- exclamó la dama, con un tono ofendido que le sonó muy falso al aludido.

Entonces aquellos recuerdos eran reales, ¿no?. Ahora que estaba frente a ella, llegaban con más fuerza a su mente. La había conocido cuando se había separado de Yao. En esos momentos se sentía tan solo que era como si su corazón se congelara. La Dama de las nieves era la compañía adecuada. Había dejado de verla cuando sus conflictos internos lo hicieron meterse en una guerra civil dentro de sí mismo, luchando de parte de las fuerzas rebeldes. Toda esa epoca estaba muy reprimida en su corazón, por lo que había decidido, al final de la era Tokugawa, que dejaría todo atrás y empezaría una nueva etapa.

La era Meiji. Sintió un nudo en su garganta formarse ante el torrente de recuerdos salir. Estaba enfrentándose a su propio pasado. Debía mirar adelante por el bien de su amigo.

-Tal vez. Pero ese tema es conmigo, no con Inglaterra-san.-

Ella sonrió. Estiró una mano hacia su rubio acompañante y una burbuja de hielo apareció a su alrededor.

-¡NO!- El antiguo guerrero se lanzó sobre ella, y le hubiera cortado el brazo si ella no lo hubiera retirado. Con un grito de ira, la dama de las nieves le lanzó unas estalactitas que se clavaron en su hombro. Eran pequeñas, pero ardían por lo frías que estaban. Empuñando la katana con su mano diestra, volvió a lanzarse al ataque, esta vez apuntando al cuello de la mujer. Ella desapareció en un remolino de nieve y apareció detrás de Kiku, quien esta vez se tiró al suelo para esquivar los proyectiles de su atacante.

Rodó sobre sí mismo, se paró y volvió a atacar. Ella desapareció una vez más. Kiku analizó la situación mientras esquivaba el siguiente ataque que venía de su espalda. Tenía una idea. Se giró hacia ella y se lanzó al ataque. Ella desapareció, y apareció atrás suyo. Cuando la mujer reapareció detrás suyo, no la esquivó y se dio vuelta para atacar directamente.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta muy tarde que había elegido un mal momento. La mujer no estaba creando unas pequeñas estalactitas, sino una larga forma de hielo, igual a su katana. Los dos recibieron la herida al mismo tiempo. Japón cayó al suelo de rodillas, y arrancó esa katana de hielo de su vientre. Se había pegado a él por lo fría, por lo que resultó muy doloroso. Luego se paró, arrancó su katana del corazón de Yuki-Onna, que estaba con los ojos cerrados en una paz, que no parecería que anteriormente hubiera sido un ser sediento de sangre.

Avanzó con paso inseguro hacia la bola de hielo, dispuesto a sacar a Inglaterra de allí, sin importar cómo. Clavó la espada en el hielo, y ocurrió algo inesperado: reventó, revelando que no era de hielo sólido, sino que estaba llena de agua, que se dispersó entre el suelo nevado, congelándose poco después.

Además, el otro país cayó con su cuerpo más grande sobre él, aplastándolo contra el suelo. Se escabulló como pudo de debajo de su cuerpo y le dio vuelta. Revisó sus signos vitales… y no encontró nada.

-¡Inglaterra-san!-

El frío, el cansancio y la perdida de sangre estaban haciendo que empezara a sentirse mareado. Colocó una mano en su nuca, la otra en su nariz, y sopló todo el aire que pudo aspirar en su boca. Repitió el proceso varias veces, y cuando ya empezaba a oscurecérsele la vista, su compañero empezó a toser y regurgitó el agua. Parpadeó apenas, y murmuró algo que le sonó a "Japón", pero no se movió.

Kiku se levantó, temblando, empapado y agotado, pero aun así, cargó al semiinconsciente Inglaterra y emprendió el camino cuesta abajo.

Cuando Inglaterra abrió los ojos, se encontró con un techo blanco. Estaba muy cálido allí. Miró alrededor, notando que había una máquina que monitoreaba sus constantes vitales. Una cortina lo separaba del resto de lo que supuso era un hospital. Estaba cubierto con mantas hasta el cuello y se sentía agarrotado. No recordaba como había llegado allí, y de hecho, no recordaba… se esforzó por encontrar el momento donde se difuminaba su memoria.

Recordaba haber llegado a Tokyo, y caminar entre una fuerte nevada. Eso era lo último. Qué extraño. Movió el brazo y tanteó torpemente el pequeño control remoto que tenía en el colchón. Le costó una barbaridad, pero logró apretar el botón que llamaba a la enfermera.

Una mujer japonesa entro corriendo, vestida de enfermera.

-Señor, que bueno que despertara…-

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó él, interrumpiendo lo que fuera a decir la mujer.

-Su amigo lo trajo en estado de hipotermia 3. El está en cirugía en este momento, aunque no sabemos quién le hizo esas heridas.-

-Espere, ¿quién me trajo aquí? ¿Heridas?-

La enfermera procedió a explicarle que un joven le había traido cargando, a pesar de que era más pequeño que él. Un japonés, aclaró la mujer al ver el ceño fruncido del hombre, con cabello corto y 1.65 de altura. No sabían su nombre, puesto que se había desmayado antes de que pudiera dar alguna explicación.

Ante la expresión de horror del rubio, la enfermera siguió hablando a toda velocidad.

-Está en cirugía en este momento, perdió demasiada sangre y hace mucho frío en este momento. Cuando termine, le avisaré. ¿Usted le conoce?.-

-Puede ser- Respondió, mortalmente serio.

-¿Podría decirme su nombre?-

Arthur sabía que si no usaba su nombre humano, lo mandarían al area de psiquiatría.

-Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, soy inglés.-

Y así, la mujer le preguntó todos sus datos. Inglaterra tenía la cabeza en otra parte, más concretamente en el quirófano, preguntándose si realmente Japón era la persona que estaba en el quirófano. O si algún desconocido se había herido tratando de salvarlo de… de… ¡¿de qué? No podía recordar. La enfermera pasó a explicarle su situación. Como había estado en estado 3 de hipotermia, era probable que tuviera amnesia –eso hizo que prestara más atención a lo que decía la mujer- y dificultad de movimientos. Le trajeron sopa, que comió como si no hubiera probado bocado en años.

Se acostó, y miró el techo, intentando recordar qué había pasado, pero no logró demasiado. Finalmente, cuando estaba quedandose dormido, una de las enfermeras se le acercó.

-Arthur-san, vengo a decirle que la cirugía fue un éxito y a pedirle un favor. ¿Podría acompañarme? Así podrá comprobar si conoce al paciente y darnos sus datos. –

El aludido asintió, y poco después estaba caminando con un pijama que utilizaban para los pacientes de estadía permanente. Después de todo, esas batas que dejaban la espalda al aire eran incómodas.

Lo llevaron hasta una habitación cercana (ambos estaban en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, notó el inglés) y en cuanto abrieron la cortina, se quedó paralizado. Allí, vestido con una bata de hospital, y pálido como un fantasma, estaba Japón. Tenía un tubo que entraba por su boca y presumiblemente llevaba aire a sus pulmones. Una bolsita de sangre colgaba del aparato que servia específicamente para eso, cuyo nombre no sabía. Estuvo a punto de llamarlo por su nombre real, pero se reprimió a tiempo y usó el humano.

-Kiku- murmuró, sin intenciones reales de despertarlo, pero él entreabrió los ojos.

-Todavía esta sedado, y de todas maneras el tubo impide que hable. ¿Podría decirme su nombre?.-

-Sí, se llama Kiku Honda. Es un amigo mío.- Miró de nuevo hacia la cama, donde el japonés parpadeaba pesadamente. –quiero quedarme aquí.-

Aunque lo intentaron, no pudieron moverlo de allí, por lo que terminaron trayendo otra cama a esa sala para él, que se sentó tercamente al lado de su rescatador, dispuesto a esperar a que despertara. Observó como le quitaban el cable que obstruía su garganta, y cómo el efecto del sedante iba desapareciendo.

Al poco rato, cuando todos los médicos y enfermeras se hubieron ido, el –aparentemente- soltó un suspiró y abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a Inglaterra, mirándole con un aire preocupado.

-¿Dónde…?- comenzó a preguntar.

-En un hospital. Tu me trajiste aquí.-

-… Es cierto... Yuki-Onna…-

El rubio se paralizó. Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente repentinamente, como un torrente. El último de ellos era estar bajo esa burbuja cubierta de agua, viendo a Kiku pelear. Se había desmayado por la falta de aire…

-Inglaterra-san, ¿me escuchas?-

Inglaterra volvió a la realidad, y su rostro se demudó a uno de culpabilidad. Se lanzó sobre Kiku, apresándolo en un abrazo sofocante. A pesar de lo atontado que estaba por la anestesia, el japonés se resistió débilmente.

-Ough, ¡Inglaterra-san eso duele, por favor suelteme!.-

-Lo siento…-

Le soltó suavemente sobre la cama y siguió murmurando disculpas, que no sólo iban por el abrazo.

-¿Por qué estaba con Yuki-Onna, Inglaterra-san?-

Arthur suspiró. Lo mínimo que le debía a Japón eran explicaciones. Decidió empezar por lo que más le costaba admitir. Por qué estaba allí. Con la mirada baja, dijo que quería volver a una alianza con él. Se sumieron en el silencio por unos segundos, antes de que él le empezara a explicar cómo había encontrado a la mujer en una calle desierta.

-Me explicó quién era, y me dijo que se sentía muy sola, por que ya nadie la recordaba. Después de eso, no pude negarme a acompañarla.-

-… Inglaterra-san… por favor, la próxima vez tenga más cuidado. Me asusté mucho-

Toda la respuesta que recibió del inglés fue que su cara se puso de color carmesí intenso hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Japón. Tengo que preguntarlo, por que no dijiste nada en el hospital. ¿Quieres volver a formar una alianza conmigo?-

Estaban en la casa de Kiku, tomando té adentro de la casa calentita. Había un Kotatsu, bajo el que era muy agradable estar. Con todo el frío que había pasado, no le daban ganas de salir de ese lugar nunca más. En frente suyo, Japón miraba su té como si la superficie líquida lo hubiese hipnotizado. El único indicio que le llegó de que le hubiese escuchado fue que se sonrojó.

Frunció el ceño intentando decir algo, algo que no arruinara su relación, por que cuando las cosas involucraban sentimientos era muy difícil para él expresarlas, y terminaba soltando insultos.

Inglaterra abrió la boca, para terminar diciendo nada. Finalmente, la desesperación se subió a su cabeza y no pudo evitar golpear la mesa con las palmas y exclamar lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

-Mierda, Japón, si no quieres ¡sólo tienes que decirme que no!. ¡No voy a atacarte!-

Kiku levantó la mirada y la fijó en Arthur. Se sonrojó más, pero no dijo nada. Permaneció en silencio, con las manos apretadas contra la pequeña taza de porcelana que contenía su té.

-Yo… no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que en nuestra anterior alianza.- murmuró finalmente. Luego bajó su mirada tercamente a su té. Inglaterra también bajó la cabeza. No sabía como responder a eso. ¿Cómo prometerle que eso no iba pasar, si ya había roto su promesa antes de formularla?.

-Yo… ¡Arrgh! La pasé muy mal después de la ruptura de nuestra alianza, ¡cada vez que pienso en eso me deprimo!- recitó a la carrerilla, y se sonrojó también.

-… Me gustaría volver a tener una alianza con Inglaterra-san. Pero Inglaterra-san tendría que responsabilizarse por lo que pasó en el hospital.-

Inglaterra frunció el ceño por un momento, luego su cara pasó a ser color carmesí, y luego se acercó, sonrojado, y con el ceño fruncido y le tomó de la nuca. Estando a un centimetro de su boca, le dijo:

-¿Te refieres a este tipo de responsabilidad?-

Y Japón salvó la distancia que los separaba, sellando la alianza.

**¡Maldita sea la personalidad de estos dos personajes! Uno demasiado tsundere y el otro demasiado retraido para que se confiesen. ¡IDIOTAS!**

**Este fic surgió por que leí "Lluvia & Crisantemos" de X-SweetNicotine-X y "FairyTale" de Yuriy Hiwatari. Gracias a ambas por la inspiración. Lectores de este fic, deberían leer esos otros dos =D los recomiendo. **

**Acepto todo tipo de opiniones, críticas, comentarios, etc. Lo que quieran, en serio. No me molesta que me digan qué hice mal o que hagan un comentario elaborado/largo. =D**


End file.
